Back To The Past
by elizarocks9902
Summary: What if Naruto is taken by Akutski? What if the Kyuubi askes Naruto if he permanently wanted to live in the past as the only other option to live? What if Naruto went back to the 2nd Hokage's rein? What if he was made genin and put with the future Sannin? Naruto/Tsunade!
1. The New Start

Hi!_** Whoever is reading this, thank you! This means the WORLD to me! I got this from a story that I favorited, the guy was to much like Shikamaru to continue, sadly:( Anyway so I am doing this story. May be a harem, never know do ya! This is a Tsunade/Naruto. This is when "Team Sarutobi" is fresh from the academy. In this Naruto was Shippuden age but Kyuubi put him back into his 12 year old body so he would fit in with his teammates better. (Summary holds the details.) Enough babbling, Enjoy!**_

_'I'm only five minutes late. They can't hurt me for that. AHH! You've gotta love ramen!'_

"Sarutobi sensei?" Tsunade asked. "Yes Tsunade?" Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as Tsunade was known for asking questions. "Who's our other teammate going to be? I mean, usually they only make 3 man squads. Plus I didn't see any extra student at our academy when we were assigned to teams on our last day to the academy!" Tsunade said/asked with a good reason.

"Maybe the guy might not show up!" said some random academy student who had gotten annoyed at Tsunade for talking none-stop for the last five minutes. "Well Tsunade, he's a transfer student." Hiruzen lied. Tsunade, Jariya and Orochimaru all knew that their new sensei was lieing through his teeth.

They couldn't call him on it though, (Que Naruto!) because someone knocked on the door, warning everybody in the room that someone was coming in. The door opened and Tsunade turned to see who it was. It was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. 'U_ltimate pair! Blond Hair and Blue Eyes are the CUTEST!'_ Tsunade squealed in her mind with hearts in her eyes.

His outfit consisted of a skintight sleeveless black t-shirt that you could see his abbs through (sign that he works out everyday!), baggy black sweatpants that went down to his matching black shinobi sandals. He also had this coat on that was black with red and orange flames along the bottom of it (like Minato's jacket only in different colors) with chain mail up and down his arms and legs. His hair spiked out everywhere on the top and was smoothly combed downward with his Leaf Shinobi Headband around his neck. (Minato style) He also had whisker marks on each side of his face.

The thing that was going through Tsunade's mind at that moment with the hearts still in her eyes. _'Hot, Hot, Hot and oh yeah HOT!'_ By the time she finished her thought process and had started to drool. Before Naruto could get a good look at his new teammates something started clinging to him. He looked down a little (I made him more on the tall side because I hate him being short in the series) to see a blond haired, brown eyed girl looking up at him with hearts in her eyes.

He gave her a heartwarming smile that would have made married women drool. Tsunade, never seeing such a sexy smile before fainted. Before she could hit the ground in a display of speed Naruto zoomed behind her, leaving an after image and catching her from behind.

He layed her down gently on the floor. After that all the other girls who had passed the exam started swarming around Naruto like moths to light. Naruto had stopped at a ramen shop on the way and was still eating it drooped it on accident. A girls shoe got hit with it and Naruto began to apologize.

" Gomen, Gomen, I'm so sorry about that!" Naruto said. "There's only one way for me forgive you!" she declared. "What's that?" Naruto asked, curious what she would want. "You have to take me on a date!" At this Tsunade immediately woke up and started getting PISSED! "How **DARE** you try to get him to go on a date with you! He's mine!" Tsunade declared in a loud yell, using the big head 'jutsu' that Iruka sensei used.

"No, he's MINE!" The girl declared in shout back at Tsunade. Everyone in the room except for a select few could still hear after the shouting party. "Ladies, ladies quite down! You don't even know his name!" That was all Jiraiya got to say before being punched into the floor.

"Oh, and by the way, what is your name?" Tsunade asked. She just now started to see the logic in Jiraiya's word's. Naruto sweat-dropped but still replied afraid of getting the same treatment of that poor guy they both had been beating up a few seconds ago. "Naruto Tsukuyomi (Moon God- I just thought it sounded cool.) Naruto replied truthfully.

He started walking away when he felt something grab and hold onto his leg. He turned around to see Tsunade clinging to his leg like she was part of it. "Please let go Tsunade." Naruto said in a tired voice. "I will but I want two things." she said. "And those would be?" Naruto said, kind of curious of what she would want. "First why are they putting another genin when we already have 3 people on our team? Second of all you have to go on a date with me!" Tsunade stated with a smug face.

Author's note- '_smug face' _he'll never now what happened!**(**_Que crazy and demonic grin!_**)**

"Well, there have been some unauthorized Cloud ninja in Fire country heading our way. I was put on this team in case of an ambush of unwanted nin that you guys or your sensei might be a target of as back-up. And I would gladly go on a date with you to actually have _feeling_ in that limb again and have my blood fully circulate again." Naruto said in an exasperated voice.

'_He's in for it now!' _Tsunade squealed/smirked in her head. _'He's all mine!' _** (Que Tsunade's evil laugh,) MWAH HA HA HA HA!**

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" Naruto mumbled as he tried to walk with his newly freed limb still a bit numb. He knew he was in for hell with Tsunade as his date._ 'Why is it always me?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

**Hello! Umm... This is my revised version and I will have the next chapter up hopefully this weekend or around that time. Sorry I haven't updated lately, I just wanted to say thank you if you favorited, commented or followed this. Have a great weekend and... Have a great rest of the day!**

**elizarocks9902**


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**IMPORTANT!**

**Harem only consists of Tsunade so far. If you have an OC you would like in the harem then leave a comment with details like: Hair color, Hair style, eye color, clothing, name, age, body type(hour glass figure or other type of figure)etc. etc. Tsunade will remain main harem girl, or as Kiba would say, Alpha Women. Also, just to help if you might be confused about this, Naruto was how old he was in Shippuuden when Akatski ganged up (what was left of them anyway) on Naruto and beat him. In short, Naruto was about to be drained of Kyuubi (they hadn't started extraction yet) when Kyuubi brought Naruto to the past and he was put back in his 12 year old form. Hope that cleared some stuff for you! Enjoy!**

"Ok, lets get to know each other. You know, likes, dislike, dreams, that kind of thing." Hiruzen said to his new team. "Well sensei, you should go first so we can learn more about you first." Tsunade said, obviously interested in learning about their new sensei while sitting near Naruto trying to get his attention. "Hiruzen sighed but still complied to his students wishes.

"Ok, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I like my comrades, my friends and my family. I dislike my enemies, people who try to hurt my precious people, people who don't like others because of something out of their control and people who betray someone or something for corrupt reasons like power.(There is a lot of the word people in this, I know, I know.) One of my dream is to become the Third Hokage and protect this village with my life even if I do not make Hokage. My second is to have a family and watch my kids grow up. My last dream out of three is to see you four grow up to become excellent shinobi and to make me and this village proud someday."

"Next up, Tsunade." Sarutobi said, leaning against a tree. "Cha! My name is Tsunade Senju, I like Naruto-kun and I would like to train so I can prove myself to him! I dislike Jiraiya-baka and Orochi-teme, (I like Jiraiya but... FUCK YOU OROCHIMARU! UP YOURS AND GO TO HELL!) and my dream is to prove myself to Naruto-kun, marry him and also become the greatest Kunoichi who ever lived for now and for always in the process!" Tsunade said all of this in one breath. How she did this, the world may never know.

"Ok, your turn Jiraiya." Hiruzen said with a voice of amusement. Jiraiya nodded and started his speech. " I'm Jiraiya. I don't have a last name because my family disowned me. I like Tsunade-chan and spying on the women's bath house. (This of course got him a large bump on the head from Tsunade.) I dislike Naruto-baka and _Orochi-chan!_, ( I called you a girl Orochimaru. SUCK ON THEM APPLES YOU SNAKE FUCKER!) and my dream is to become the ultimate super perv!"

" _'__sigh' _Orochimaru, your up." Hiruzen had suspected that from Jiraiya. "Hello. My name is Orochimaru. I like learning jutsu, visiting my parents grave sight and training. I don't dislike a lot of things and I don't have a dream."

"Ok, Naruto, your up." Hiruzen said, still slouching with his back against a tree. "Got it. My names Naruto Tsukuyomi. My likes are ramen, ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu (swordsmanship), seals, making new jutsu and other things. My dislikes are annoying people (looks pointedly at Jiraiya), rude people, people who interupt my training and people who think training is unimportant because you can die without proper training. My dream is to either be ANBU captain or Hokage. It's really either or."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that the test you did at the academy wasn't the real test. That test was to see if you were Genin material. The real test is up to the sensei. I am going to put you in a test called the bell test." Hiruzen put his hand in his pocket and got out three bells. "Three of you will get a bell and one will be sent back to the academy. No exceptions. You have until 6 p.m. GO!"

**So the test begins! Sorry I'm doing this in such short chapters but it's the only way I can do the chapters. Next chapter, The Bell Test! Till next time! Peace!**

**elizarocks9902 OUT!  
**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! NOT A CHAPTER! MUST READ!

Hey everyone! I will have achapter out by tomorrowjust an fyi! See you then and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

I also want you to know that I am making a story were Naruto is a girl and he has a harrem. It will also be a time-travel fic. It will be the same reason Naruto went back as this story Back To The Past. Only this time... He goes back to the time of when Kakashi and the other jonin senseis or others are made genin! YEAH! I your interested than see it to believe it! If you do chose to read it I hope you enjoy it!

Chow for now! Peace:)

elizarocks9902!


End file.
